


The Wrecked and the Worried

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After an incident with Team Break Cheren confronts the prince for being so reckless.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The Wrecked and the Worried

Team Break never did anything drastic. Compared to Team Plasma that is.

Cheren's dealt with an evil team before. Actually not once, but  _ twice.  _

Maybe he wasn't  _ as  _ involved in the second time, but enough to lend out a hand to Unova's second round of heroes to put an end to their schemes.

So when you compare what all Team Break did with what Team Plasma had done in Unova there was a vast difference. Having Hoopa is alarming, but from the few legendaries they sent over none were successful with catching any.

Plus having champions, gym leaders and veteran trainers all over Pasio did put a major dent in their plans.

The only person they really seemed to tick off the most was Lear. And that? That's what had Cheren concerned the most.

Lear acted irrationally, going into battles by himself, going into  _ hideouts  _ despite his subordinates's protests. Overall he was completely reckless with no tactics towards dealing with not one, but a group of villains.

Again Team Break has never done anything drastic. Until one day they  _ did. _ It’s like any other week really. Except one day Lear goes off alone without telling Rachel and Sawyer is when he begins to panic. Internally of course, he had to remain calm for their sakes.

Nobody should think the worst of a situation, let alone assume something's already happened, but when a sharp yell alerted their attention that's when Cheren was filled with dread.

Lear was alive and breathing—

But then there was the broken arm.

The reason why Cheren was in the prince's room, who requested no visitors but outside the door Rachel and Sawyer allowed him in anyway.

He had a bandaged arm and no sunglasses to hide his tired eyes. Why is he so reckless? Even  _ Hugh  _ wasn't as bad as he was and that's saying a lot.

"What were you thinking?" Cheren suppressed a sigh. "Your overconfidence and failure to bring back up got you  _ hurt." _

"Are you wanting me to get a headache as well?" Lear glares, or attempts to. Even he has no real bit to his words for the truth. "I assumed they would be battling my Pokemon  _ not me." _

An Aggron apparently aimed its rock slide towards the prince and since his Donphan was too preoccupied battling against the other Pokemon he failed to get fully out of the way.

It's one thing to steal Pokemon, but intentionally hurting a trainer? Sickening.

Lance and Cynthia made sure that their actions weren't forgivable.

"Do you get why I don't want you going off by yourself?"  _ I'm worried about you.  _ "I'm just thankful we all got there in time."

Team Break was lucky he didn't have his original team with him, but his Stoutland understood his worry and anger, helping out everyone who heard Lear's cry of pain.

"I had it handled," Lear pauses, looks away from Cheren's piercing stare and leans back against his stack of pillows with closed eyes. "..The battle I mean."

"No more running off on your own unless you want to repeat the past," This time Cheren does sigh and sits on the edge of Lear's bed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

_ That  _ gets Lear's attention. He doesn't crack open his eyes like when Cheren entered, no he stares wide eyed at him with so much disbelief. That was understandable, not every day did someone apologize to the prince.

"You're apologizing..?"

"While this whole situation is Team Break's fault  _ and  _ yours," Because he really can't stress it enough that if Lear would just  _ accept  _ help for once none of this would have happened. "If I knew you were dealing with a group of trainers I would have arrived sooner."

Lear doesn't need a knight in shining armor. He's more than capable of handling battles on his own. It's just accepting a helping hand and opening his heart to other people is where his true problems lie.

"You're growing attached," Again there's no bite and Lear was hesitant about his words, just making an observation that Cheren probably made obvious one too many times. "Can't get enough of being in my presence?"

Now Cheren's the one who’s surprised. He never expected Lear would be the one trying to lighten the mood (though changing the subject was something else entirely). He finds himself chuckling, smiling at the bandaged prince without rolling his eyes at the minor egotistical comment.

"I suppose you got me there."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my lovely friend & muse for giving me this idea, I very much appreciate it and her <3 These two will never have enough content I swear- 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
